


The Youngest Avenger!

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bombs, Cancer kids, Destruction, Fair Nick Fury, Loki - Freeform, Loki lives!, Magic, Protective Thor, Stark Tower, Sweet Loki, loving frigga, nice Hulk, parental disciplinary spanking, strict odin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Loki is admitted into the Avenger's team by Nick Fury! On his first assignment he breaks one of Odin's rules and get's his little bottom tanned by his father. Fury soon realizes just how valuable the young prince is as an Avenger. Strict papa Odin, Loving mama Frigga, Protective brother Thor, Precious, sweet little Loki and one adorable little bottom spanked soundly!





	The Youngest Avenger!

It had been Nick Fury’s idea. Ever since Loki had been healed of his brainwashing by the Chitauri and established friendly relations with the Avengers, he had wanted to interview the young prince to see if he was interested in being a member of the team. At first, Thor had objected, citing Loki’s youth, but when Fury made the argument that it took every one of the Avengers to take him down Thor could see the truth in it.  
The day of the interview, a very nervous Loki was prepared by his brother while still in Asgard.  
“Loki, you will show Director Fury respect. He is your elder and if he agrees to allow you to join the Avengers, your commander.”  
“Yes brother, I understand.” Loki had answered, his expression sweet and sincere. Thor’s heart was full to bursting with love for his baby brother. He thanked the Gods that he was home and safe and restored to the loving, sweet boy he had been before the filthy Chitauri had gotten their claws into him and tortured him into the mad, capering villain he became.  
“Very well. Let’s go.” Thor smiled and walked his brother to the BiFrost. Heimdall smiled when he saw him.  
“Go with safety, young Avenger.” The sentry said. Loki ran to him and gave him an affectionate hug. Both he and Thor were sent to Tony Stark’s towering building for the interview. It was to be Fury and Loki, alone in the livingroom together. When they landed, Thor gave Loki another quick once over and smiled, drawing him in for a hug. “Be a good boy.” He said, giving Loki a friendly pop on the bottom to send him on. The Bifrost swept him away.  
Nick Fury was waiting for Loki at the bar. He was tall and imposing and Loki was quite nervous around him, particularly in the wake of his last encounter with him. He stood on the balcony, shifting from foot to foot nervously.  
“Well, come on in, son.” Fury said. Loki stepped down the few stairs into the livingroom and walked slowly to the bar. Fury smiled and looked him up and down. Loki wore a soft tunic and leggings, making him look like the skinny teenager he was. “You want some soda?”  
“Yes sir, thank you.” Loki replied softly. Fury opened a Coke and poured it into a glass for the boy.  
“Come sit down and talk to me.”  
“Yes sir.” Loki replied, obediently sitting on a bar stool next to the man.  
“How are you feeling these days? Better?”  
“Yes sir, I feel much better.” Loki answered, looking at the floor. “Mr. Fury?” He began.  
“Director Fury.” He corrected.  
“Oh, Yes sir. Director Fury, I want to apologize for speaking to you so disrespectfully. I am very sorry for everything I said. If you want to discipline me for it I will understand.” Loki looked at the man with such an innocent, wide eyed expression it touched the man’s heart. He reached out and put his hand around Loki’s neck, smiling at him.  
“That’s alright, son. I forgive you. Boy, you’re nothing like you were before. The Chitauri must have really done a number on you.”  
Loki bowed his head and a single tear tracked down his cheek.  
“Yes sir. It was awful.”  
“Well, It’s over now. You seem like a pretty good kid. How would you like to be an Avenger?” Loki looked up, his expression adorably youthful and excited.  
“I would love that, sir.”  
“Well, it would be probationary at first.”  
“Sir?”  
“That means you will be watched at first to make sure you can do it.”  
“Oh, I understand.” Fury looked at the sweet, polite boy and smiled, standing up.  
Loki, being an Avenger is more than fighting crime.” Fury began. “You’ll be part of a team and as such, you’ll be required to work with each one of them. Now every one of these people is older than you so you’ll have to get used to being treated like the kid you are. Understand?”  
“Oh, yes sir. I understand. My brother said all of them have the right to discipline me if I do something wrong.”  
“That’s right. So do you think you can handle being part of this team?”  
“Yes sir! I promise!” The excited boy said, smiling.  
“Alright. We’ll give it a try. If you do well I’ll make it permanent.” Loki shot to his feet.  
“Yes sir! Thank you sir!” He said, smiling brightly.  
“We need to come up with a suit for you.” Fury said, looking Loki over. Loki was standing as still as he could for being so excited. It was positively charming to Nick Fury and he found himself grinning as he looked the skinny boy over. “There’s just one more thing.” Fury said.  
“Yes sir?”  
“If you misbehave I claim the right to spank your little butt, understand?”  
“Yes sir, I understand.” Loki replied, still smiling.  
“Okay. Call your brother and have him take you home to get fitted with a uniform.” Loki literally bounced with excitement and obediently walked to the balcony, looking up. The Bifrost swallowed him up immediately, leaving Fury standing alone, shaking his head in amusement. 

* * * *

The next day, Odin decided to have a talk with Nick Fury. The two men met at the Avengers’ Headquarters over drinks.  
“My son tells me you have generously allowed him to be a member of your honourable team on a probationary basis.” Odin said.  
“Yeah, he seems like a really nice kid. Whatever you did bringing him up it worked.” Fury hoisted his glass as a small tribute.  
“He is a good boy because his mother and I discipline him. Loki is a prince and as such, has undergone a strict upbringing. He knows full well that disrespect earns him a trip over my knee and a sore bottom. He is also quite strong and in Midgardian terms, indestructible. For that reason, I will impart to you a portion of my strength. You will need it to discipline him.” Odin reached out and laid his hand on Fury’s head. A green wisp of energy went from Odin’s hand into Fury’s head. “I officially grant you parental privileges. I only ask you do not discipline my son too harshly. A little spanking goes a long way with my son.”  
“I doubt I’ll ever have to anyway. He’s very polite and obedient. But thank you.” The two men talked at length, sealing Loki’s admission. 

* * * *

One week later, Loki stood in Stark’s livingroom, surrounded by the other Avengers in their suits. The Asgardian tailors had designed a uniform to suit the young prince: It was all leather, dyed green, with gold accents which hugged his slender form. Despite being so thin, Loki was broad shouldered and muscular. There was not an inch of fat on him and he was strong and wiry. the uniform accentuated that feature. Natasha admired the way it also showed off his pert little bottom. It featured a cape and knee length boots. The “A” Avenger badge graced his left upper chest. The overall effect was very handsome.  
“Well, does he pass muster?” Fury asked, smiling.  
“He looks like one of us.” Banner said.  
“Very handsome.” Natasha added, smiling.  
“What can he do?” Cap asked.  
“Tell ‘em, Loki.” Fury prompted.  
“I’m four times stronger than a human. I can’t be harmed by bullets, clubs, knives and other weapons. I also have magic.” The young prince raised his hand and twirled his fingers. Suddenly there were four of him! “I can make as many copies of myself as needed.” He twirled his slender fingers and they disappeared!  
“Holy crap!” Stark breathed in amazement.  
“I can also make daggers and icicles and throw them.” He demonstrated, making a dagger appear in each hand.  
“How can you do all this?” Hawkeye asked.  
“My mother taught me magic.” Natasha chuckled at this, charmed that he would credit his mother.  
“You forgot the best one, brother.” Thor interjected. Loki smiled and disappeared completely! He reappeared behind Natasha and kissed her cheek, handing her a small bouquet of flowers. Thor chuckled at his clever little brother. Suddenly Loki’s expression sobered.  
“I just want to apologize to all of you for the terrible things I said and did. I swear on my life I will make it up to you somehow.”  
Hawkeye stepped forward and put a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “Listen, kid. I forgave you a long time ago. Of all of us I’m the one who should be the maddest, but I’m not. Not even a little bit.”  
“Thank you, sir. I will work hard to earn your trust and respect.” The group stepped forward and welcomed the young prince warmly. 

* * * *

In the following weeks, Loki worked hard to gain the Avengers’ trust. He trained with each member, learning so many new things. Hawkeye showed him how to use a bow and arrow. Cap taught him some fighting skills. Natasha gave him some pointers on deception and stealthy manoeuvers. Banner talked to Loki about forgiving himself and became a trusted and gentle mentor to him. Stark taught Loki the power of negotiation. Thor seemed to accept that Loki was getting enough of an education and devoted his time to being supportive to his little brother. Through it all, Loki was sweet, humble and respectful. Nick Fury finally called the young prince into a conference with him to check his progress. Loki sat nervously awaiting his evaluation, his hands in his lap, sitting straight up, paying rapt attention to Fury as he spoke.  
“Well, young man. I’ve heard a lot of good things from the team about you.” He smiled at Loki, making the boy smile in return. “I think it’s about time we get you into the action. Think you’re ready for that?”  
“Yes sir! Thank you sir!” Loki exclaimed happily.  
The next day, Loki was dispatched with Tony Stark to a children’s hospital. Loki turned to the man, asking why they would be called to this place.  
“The sick kids love Iron Man. Wait ‘till they get a load of you!” Stark smiled. “All you have to do is be nice to them.” Loki nodded, smiling. The pair were ushered through to the Pediatrics ward. Kids began to call out to Stark immediately. They started with a very sick little girl, confined to her bed.  
“Hello little girl.” Loki said softly.  
“Hello. Who are you?”  
“I’m Loki. What’s wrong with you?” Loki asked innocently.  
“I have cancer in my brain.” Loki’s face fell at this and he looked to Stark sadly. Wordlessly, Loki reached down and placed his hand on her head and imparted a green, swirling mist from his hand to her head. Loki staggered a bit, then recovered. The little girl sat up in bed, looking at her own hand.  
“I can move my hand again!” She said happily. Suddenly her pale face had colour. She bounced up and down excitedly, accidentally dislodging her drip. An alarm went off and the nurse rushed in. The woman examined the child briefly.  
“I can’t believe it!” She exclaimed.  
“What?” Stark asked.  
“This child was paralysed on her right side! Loki smiled as the child stood and hugged him, kissing his pale face.  
“What did you do, Loki?”  
“I made her tumour go away.” He said shyly. “Did I do something wrong?”  
“No! But…how?”  
“I gave her some of my strength and her body killed the cancer.” Stark grabbed Loki’s slender arm, dragging him into the hallway.  
“Can you do that for all of these kids?” Loki smiled and nodded. Stark dragged him from room to room, healing every child on the ward! At the last room, the same nurse came to Loki.  
“You’re the young man who destroyed Manhattan, aren’t you?” Loki’s face fell and he dropped his gaze.  
“Yes ma’am. But I was punished for it. I am very sorry…” She reached up and kissed his face tenderly.  
“You just made up for it, honey. That little girl just had another scan. She’s cancer free! You saved her life!” Loki smiled at this.  
“Yes ma’am.” He said sweetly.  
“Miss, do us a favour and keep this to yourself.”  
“How can I do that?” She asked.  
“Just don’t tell anyone it had anything to do with us.” Stark pleaded.  
“Sure, I can do that.” She reached up and kissed Loki’s hollow cheek tenderly. “Well done, cutie pie!” She gave Loki a gentle spank on his bottom and drifted away, smiling.  
“Did she just spank me?” Loki asked, his expression adorably innocent.  
“Yeah, kid. She did. Come on, Let’s go home.” Stark took Loki outside and grabbed him around his waist, flying him back to headquarters. Loki stood meekly by while Stark related what happened to Fury. Thor listened, frowning.  
“Well now! Loki I learn more about you every day!” Fury said, smiling. He walked up to the young prince and patted his shoulder.  
“Did I do well, sir?” Loki asked timidly.  
“Hell yeah you did well!” Fury crowed, patting his back.  
“Loki, did you have father’s permission to do that?” Thor asked.  
“No sir.” Loki replied, hanging his head.  
“Woah. Why does he have to ask permission?” Fury asked.  
“Our Father has forbidden Loki to use his magic to alter the destinies of humans.” Thor said.  
“That’s pretty arbitrary.” Fury replied, annoyed. “Well, what’s done is done. I still say what Loki did was good.”  
“I will appeal to father on his behalf, but I suspect he has disobeyed him.”  
“That’s not fair!” Natasha spoke up.  
“Worry not. Our father will only tan his little bottom for it.”  
“No he won’t! Natasha said angrily. She stepped up to the young prince, putting a supportive arm around his shoulders. Thor walked to the balcony and was taken up in the Bifrost beam. He left Loki with the others, possibly deliberately.  
“What will your father do?” Fury asked, putting a hand on Loki’s shoulder. The boy looked positively terrified.  
“He might ground me or scold me.” He answered, wide eyed.  
“What’s the worst that can happen?” Stark queried.  
“He may decide to give me a spanking.” Loki looked at Stark with an expression of dread.  
“That would be totally unfair.” Banner weighed in. Suddenly the Bifrost wave slammed into the balcony and Thor strode into the room.  
“Father has given the task of disciplining my brother to you, director Fury.” The man looked over at Loki, who was still wide-eyed with fear. The boy’s ears actually flattened against his skull! He looked like a frightened puppy, breaking every heart in the room.  
“Well I’m not whipping this boy for saving a bunch of children’s lives. I’m not going to punish him at all! What’s wrong with Odin? Doesn’t he know right from wrong?” Thor and Loki both cringed at this outburst from Fury. Suddenly the Bifrost appeared again and with it, Odin. The All Father looked anything but angry as he walked up to the group.  
“Greetings, director Fury, friends.” Loki walked to his father’s side and bowed his head, awaiting discipline.  
“I guess you heard what I said.” Fury said defensively.  
“No, I am not that omnipotent.” Odin quipped. “I assumed you would decline to punish the boy though.”  
“Punish him for what? For saving the lives of more than a dozen lives?”  
“Do you have a television?” Odin asked mildly.  
“Yeah. Right here.” Stark said, using a remote and turning on the huge, wide screen television. It was all over the news. The Hospital had reported that Iron Man and a young companion, identified as Loki (complete with a photo of Loki in his brainwashed state), healed fourteen children who were dying of cancer at this hospital.” Tony turned the set off.  
“Well shit.” Stark said, deflating. “That still doesn’t add up to this good boy getting a paddling.” Odin sighed tiredly and sat down.  
“Let me explain. In this Universe, things have been set in motion and allowed to run as they will naturally. Any time one of us comes along and alters the destiny of anyone it throws the Universe into imbalance. Because Loki healed all of those children, there will be consequences no one can predict. Any number of terrible things might happen.”  
“Any number of wonderful things could happen as well.” Banner interjected.  
“Yes, my friend. You are correct. But we have no way of knowing which it will be. Do you see?” Odin looked to the Group, waiting for comment. Suddenly, Loki spoke up.  
“Papa, I understand now. I submit myself for discipline.”  
“Loki, I’m very proud of you my son. Not only for thinking of the well being of those children, which was at its heart an act of kindness, but for accepting the consequences so bravely. Director Fury, do you have a room where I can take Loki?” Stark pointed to the bedroom door. Odin stood and walked his son into the room and shut the door behind him.  
“THAT is what courage looks like.” Fury said angrily.  
Odin sat down on the edge of the big bed and removed his gauntlet. He grasped Loki’s wrist and pulled him across his lap, lifting his cape. He left Loki’s trousers in place and began to spank his son’s bottom crisply. The swats echoed throughout the room, as did Loki’s immediate cries of pain.  
In the livingroom, the group could hear each swat as it was administered and Loki’s pitiful cries. Banner was white faced and felt sick. Stark was too angry to speak and Natasha was crying. Hawkeye and Fury walked onto the balcony hoping to get away from the sounds of the spanking. Cap stood at the bar, his back to everyone, clenching his fists.  
Finally, the paddling was over and Odin picked his crying son up, cuddling him tenderly. Before long, Loki had stopped crying and Odin stood him on his feet. He walked to the bathroom and splashed water on his red face, patting it dry with a soft towel. Odin walked out of the room, looking miserable. Loki came out soon after.  
“I’m sorry you had to hear that.” Loki said, his voice hoarse from crying. The team immediately surrounded him, hugging and cuddling him gently. Odin walked discreetly to the balcony and made a hasty exit. Thor parted the crowd of people and picked Loki up, lifting him and laying him on his chest. He held Loki’s little bottom in one hand and rubbed his back with the other, cooing gentle, soothing words to him.  
“Poor kid.” Banner said, wiping a tear from his eye.  
“He will be alright.” Thor said softly. “Loki is no stranger to a spanking.” He went back to cooing and cuddling the boy until he lay perfectly still and limp, his lanky legs dangling down.  
“Take him in the bedroom and lay him down for a nap.” Fury said. Thor walked into the room and laid Loki face down on the bed. 

* * * *

Loki awoke two hours later and walked into the livingroom. Cap had left, as had Hawkeye. Natasha, Stark, Fury and Thor were sat on bar stools, talking and drinking. They fell silent as the young prince walked up to them, knuckling the sleep from his eyes. It was so adorable Natasha and Banner exchanged smiles.  
“Hey, Loki! How you doing, son?” Fury asked, patting his back.  
“I’m okay sir.” Loki answered softly. There was one empty stool and he walked to it, easing himself down onto it with a wince.  
“Well, we’re all sorry about what happened with your dad. I still say you did nothing to deserve it.” Loki looked down, blushing.  
“I disobeyed my father, sir. I should not have done it. But I just couldn’t help it.” Loki looked into Fury’s eyes sadly.  
“I’m proud of you for doing it.” he said. He was joined by a chorus of “Yeah” and pats on the back.  
“Thank you all.” Loki said quietly, smiling. “I’m sorry for falling asleep like that. I always do after a spanking.” Natasha smiled and pushed a lock of his hair behind his ear.  
“That’s okay honey. We understand.” Stark went to the fridge and got Loki a bottle of Coke and opened it for him.  
“Thank you. I sure hope I do better the next time.” He said, taking a swig of the fizzy drink.  
“Oh, I’m sure you will.” Fury said. An incredibly loud booming sound galvanized all of them. “Now what the hell was that?” Fury asked, running to the balcony.  
The team gathered in front of the big balcony as a thick column of grey smoke wafted up from the downtown area! Before anyone could say anything another explosion rocked the building directly across from them! Fury turned to Stark. “Let’s go!”  
Thor came around and stood Loki up. “Time to show everyone your stuff, brother.” Loki nodded and listened as Fury deployed them.  
“Natasha, you and Banner call Cap and Hawkeye. I want you both down in the streets.” Banner was already turning green. Loki inhaled sharply.  
“Don’t be afraid, Loki.” Banner got out before his transition was complete. He walked up to the boy and smiled down at him.  
“Yes sir.” Loki squeaked timidly. The Hulk patted his shoulder very gently and took off with Natasha under his arm. Thor and Loki were sent across town to investigate. Stark did a flyover in his Iron man suit.  
Another building went up before the team could stop it. A strange transmission overtook the local television signal. It was an image of Loki! The message was claiming Loki was causing the destruction! Fury radioed Stark to tell him and he found Thor and Loki being pelted with bottles and cans in the street!  
“STOP!” Stark shouted over the loudspeaker. “Loki is not responsible! He is a part of our team now.” The crowd paused and looked at one another, confused.  
“But he’s the butcher of Manhattan!” A man said loudly.  
“No, he’s a seventeen year old boy and a very good one at that.” Stark shouted. Loki stepped forward and spoke to the crowd.  
“It’s true. I am the same boy who did all those horrible things but I have been cured of the brain washing that made me do it. Now I only wish to protect you from whatever evil person is doing this. Please believe me!”  
“What about your crimes? You didn’t even pay for them!” A woman shouted.  
“Yes ma’am, I did. I was tortured by the monsters who attacked this city. When I was caught I was whipped by my father and underwent treatment for my brainwashing.”  
“This boy is not your enemy! Stark shouted.  
‘Wait a minute! He saved all those kids in the hospital!” Another woman shouted. The crowd traded words as Thor, Loki and Stark waited. A woman finally came out of the crowd and stepped up to Loki. Thor stepped protectively in front of him but there was no need. She reached up and stroked his handsome face gently.  
“I’m sorry we were mean to you, sweetheart. You’re a good boy.” She kissed the young prince on the cheek and Loki blushed.  
The crowd slowly dissipated, leaving the three to contemplate what just happened when Stark’s radio sounded off.  
“The idiot doing this is in Trump Tower!” Stark, Thor and Loki took off and flew to the building. People were leaving in droves as the three trotted in. In the lobby, a huge man, covered in sticks of TNT stood in front of the desk. He held a machine gun and looked to be ready to kill the first person who drew near.  
“Look, mister. Just drop the gun and we can talk about this.” Stark said through his suit. The man glared at him.  
“NO! I hate him! He killed my wife!” The man pointed directly at Loki.  
“Sir, I was not myself when that happened.” The young prince said, taking a step toward him. Suddenly, The Hulk and Natasha showed up behind them as well as Hawkeye. “Please put the gun down. We won’t harm you.” Loki said softly, his hand out. The hysterical man aimed at Loki and shot him directly in the middle of his chest! It had no effect and he advanced on the man, still trying to talk him down.  
“Loki!” Natasha said nervously. Thor shushed her, holding her back.  
“I’m very sorry for what happened to your wife sir. I submit myself to you for punishment. Just please leave these people alone.” The young prince advanced a few more smooth steps.  
“I shot you!” The trembling, angry man said.  
“Yes sir. Bullets don’t harm me. But a spanking would. If you put the gun down I will submit to a proper hiding if it pays my debt to you.” The man looked at Loki, confused and flustered. Loki simply walked up and took the gun from him. He unbuckled the explosives belt and threw it to Stark, who took it outside. Loki led the man to a chair and made him sit down. He smiled down at him, waiting to be dragged over his knee for a spanking.  
“No.” The man said, trembling. He stood up suddenly, looking at Loki. The boy smiled at him and he hugged him, bursting into tears. “I’m sorry!” He cried, hugging the young prince. Loki patted his back, signaling to the others to help him with the emotional man. “I forgive you!” He cried as he was pried away and arrested.  
Natasha flew to Loki, hugging him. “That was amazing!” She said, kissing his cheek. The crowd gathered around him, patting his shoulders and praising him roundly! Loki smiled in the midst of them as his brother, Thor looked on proudly. 

* * * *

“Loki, I think your probation is over.” Nick Fury said, smiling at the young man who stood before him. “You managed to defray that situation without using any of your powers. You are an extraordinary young man and we are all proud of you.” Odin stood by, beaming with pride as Fury proclaimed him a full fledged Avenger. Loki shook his hand, grinning from ear to ear.  
“Thank you sir!” he said, as his father and brother came up and hugged him. Odin reached back and healed Loki’s sore little bottom and tousled his hair. Loki sighed with relief. One by one, the team shook his hand. Banner, who was still the Hulk, picked him up and looked into his eyes, smiling.  
“Good little god!” He said, sitting him on his feet. He gave Loki a gentle pat on his rump, making him stumble forward to everyone’s laughter. Loki looked up at the huge creature smiling, no longer afraid of him.  
“Thank you all for accepting me into your team.” Loki said his eyes welling up.  
“It’s your team too, son.” Fury corrected.  
“Yes sir. OUR team!” Loki smiled sweetly and enjoyed this wonderful moment.  
“Director Fury, I would like to dispatch a large contingent of Asgardian craftsmen and builders to help restore the city.” Odin offered.  
“That would be wonderful, sir.” Fury said, shaking his hand.  
“Papa, may I help somehow?” Loki asked sweetly.  
“Ask your director, my son.”  
“Sir?” Loki said, looking to Fury expectantly.  
“Well, I’d say a lot of children were traumatized by the bombings. You seem to have a way with kids, being one yourself.” Fury added, smiling. “How about if you go around and talk to these kids and help them get through this.” Loki’s whole face lit up.  
“Yes sir! Thank you!” He literally bounced with delight, warming every heart in the room, including Fury’s. “I promise to do a good job, sir!”  
“I know you will, Loki. I’ll work on finding out how to implement the idea and contact you and your parents when I do.  
A very tickled Loki went home with Thor and Odin, happily telling his mother everything. She blanched when she saw the row of bullet holes in his suit but remembered to her relief that Earthly things could not hurt him. Loki became an indispensable member of the Avengers.


End file.
